Joey's New Yami!
by Jubei Bakura
Summary: Hiatus. When Joey finds a bracelet in the garbage in an alley, it turns his, his friends and his family's life upside down. But is it for the better or for worse?


JB: Title says it all!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO**

* * *

**

**Joey's New Yami?!?!**

**Chapter 1 – The Item That Changed It All**

Joey ran down the apartment stairs, ignoring his father's rants, yells and name-calling. It was another normal day in Joey Wheeler's life, only today was not a normal day for Joey Wheeler. "I'm gonna be late, again!" Joey muttered under his breath as he ran down the street. Joey somehow managed to make it to class before the bell rang and sat in his seat as Yugi walked up to Joey. "Wow Joey you're here early for a change." Yugi smiled. "That's a miracle, you're usually late." Téa giggled. "Yeah, you'd usually get a detention for being late!!" Tristan laughed. "'Ey watch it you guys!!!" Joey growled. "Calm down Joey, we're having a little fun. It's just amazing that you're here early that's all." Yugi said with a smile, hopping Joey wouldn't punch his lights out.

Joey smirked, grabbed Yugi with his right arm and gave Yugi a nugy (hey, that rhymes). Téa and Tristan laughed. The day went on with an English test that Joey was sure he would fail, then Math, which he knew how to do some of the practice problems well. P.E (Gym) for two periods, that was Joey's favorite subject, lunch his other favorite subject, Consumers Ed, Joey really didn't like it, Historyfor another two periods which was his worst subject.

Art, Joey made a painting of Serenity, which was very good and finally Science at the end of the day, Joey fell asleep. By the end of the day, it was raining hard. Yugi had gone home in the blink of an eye, Téa went walking home with Tristan, and Joey walked all the way home by himself in hard pouring rain with his head down. "Guess it was gonna happen, huh?." Joey muttered to himself.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blow out of nowhere, kicking up dirt at Joey and everyone else. Joey ran into the alleyway to get away from the wind. "Dis weather is crazy!!!" Joey shouted. Soon the wind died down, Joey walked out from the alley and sighed. Joey looked down as something caught his eye, shining under trash on the ground. Joey bent down and rummaged through the garbage until he found the shiny object. "Uh…a bracelet? What's this doing 'ere?" Joey grabbed the bracelet and stood up. '_"Help!"'_ A whisper yelled was heard. Joey's head shot up and turned left and right. "W-w-who's dere?!?" Joey yelled at the alley. The wind blew some of Joey's hair forward. _'"Help!!!!"'_ Joey freaked and ran off home still holding the bracelet.

Joey tiptoed into his apartment, slipped into his room and sat on his bed. "Man dat was close!!" Joey looked at the bracelet in his hands and got scared. The bracelet had that eye that was on Yugi's puzzle and Ryou's ring. Joey found a Millennium Item. _'Oh crap!! What am I suppose ta do?!?!?!'_ Joey thought. There was some garbage on the side of the bracelet. _'I guess I could clean it up an' give it ta Yug'.'_ Joey wiped away the garbage with his light green towel. The bracelet suddenly started to glow bright gold. "What the-!! What's goin' on?!?" Joey dropped the bracelet and covered his face from the bright light.

The bright light soon died down, Joey took his arms away from his face and saw something that almost made his scream. A boy with dark blonde just Joey's age was lying on the floor curled up in a ball in what Joey thought was an oversized light tan shirt with some designs on the collar, short sleeve and the hem of the shirt. But the only scary thing was that he looked like Joey! Joey knelt down and nudged the boy awake. "'Ey, 'ey! Wake up man!" the dark blonde haired boy finally woke up and looked up at Joey, the boy jumped onto his knees and begged for forgiveness. "Forgive me master! I did not mean to oversleep!! Please do not punish me!" The dark blonde haired boy pleaded. "Ey clam down man! I'm not gonna hurt ya." Joey reassured the boy as he helped the boy onto the bed.

"**BAKA!!! WHERE THE HELLS MA DINNER?!?!?!?"** A yell came from the other room that made the dark blonde haired boy jump again. "Comin' pop!!! I'll be right back. I'll bring ya some food." With that, Joey left the boy in his room as the boy looked around the room in wonder. "Where am I?" a few minutes later Joey came back upstairs with two bowls of rice, miso soup and some iced téa. Joey sat on the floor as the other boy joined him. "Ey ya go! Chow down." The dark blonde haired boy watched Joey eat with chopsticks and tried to copy him. Joey looked up to see the dark blonde haired boy trying to use the chopsticks, Joey smiled and chuckled. Joey showed the boy how to use the chopsticks as they both ate in silence.

"So, what's your name?" The boy looked up at Joey. "My name is Jono." The boy named Jono replied as he finished his food. "My name's Joey Wheeler. 'S nice ta meet ya." Joey said with his goofy grin. "My I ask…where am I?" Jono asked. "You're in Domino City, Japan…and you came out of that bracelet." Joey pointed to then bracelet on Jono's wrist. "I see…it was not a dream then." Jono said sadly. Joey looked confused. "What do ya mean? Ya knew you were sealed in dat bracelet?" Jono nodded his head sadly. Joey hesitated, then put his hand on Jono's sholder and smiled. "Don't worry about it Jono, you're not trapped in there anymore." Joey took the bowls and cups to the kitchen, leaving his bedroom door halfway opened. Jono looked around the room and saw some things in a brown square and a large green sack.

Jono looked in them and frowned, he realized that Joey was fleeing from that place, but everything was a mess the box and in the green sack too. Jono started to organize the things in the brown box and folded the clothes in the green bag. As soon as Jono was done, he smiled at his work; everything was in its place in the box and bag.

_**THUD**_

_**BAM**_

_**CRASH**_

"**YOU LITTLE ASS!! I'LL SHOW YA TA TALK BACK TA ME!!!**" "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!!!**" Jono jumped to his feet in alarm. "**S-ST-STOP IT!!!!!!**" Joey cried out, Jono threw the door open and ran toward Joey's voice. Jono reached Joey voice only to see the horror before him. Dishes broken, metal pans and table broken, but among them all was a man with dirty brown-ish blonde hair was beating Joey who was trying hard to stand his ground, but failed and collapsed on the floor.

Joey got on to his knees, breathing hard. The older man was about to kick Joey only to be blocked by Jono. "W-who the hell are you?!?!?" "You will not lay a hand on him you bastard…**GET AWAY!!!**" Jono hissed then punched out the older man down until the man was unconscious. Jono ran over to Joey and held him in his arms. "Joey! For the love of Ra Joey please say something…anything!" Jono pleaded. "…something…" Joey replied, Jono sighed in relief. "W-what happened ta…" Joey's head moved over to his father lying on the floor. "His unconscious but we must flee this place." Jono helped Joey to his feet and brought him to his room. Joey grabbed the duck tape on the floor, sealed the box closed, Jono grabbed Joey's bed sheet and wrapped it up, tied it closed and grabbed the top knot of the sheet.

Joey zipped up his backpack as both of them ran down the stairs and ran down the street in the freezing pouring down rain. "Where do we go from here?" Jono asked as they ran down the street in the freezing rain. "We're goin' ta a friend of mine!! We'll be safe dere!!" Joey said as he ran on, Jono nodded. Still right behind Joey, Jono was mesmerized by the sights around him.

Yugi was cooking dinner, while Yami was helping Grandpa put away some more stuff that was in the guest room, some went to the attic the others went to the basement and unwanted stuff went to the shadow realm. Suddenly there was a knock or if you will a pounding at the door, Yugi got startled from the sudden pounding at the door. Yugi didn't dare to walk over to the door, or shout 'who's there'. (A/n: Thank horror movies for that.) "Yug'! Open up!! It's me!!" A familiar voice shouted. Yugi knew who it was in a second. "Joey, hang on a sec." Yugi unlocked the front door, Joey ran into the game shop with another boy right behind him.

Yugi locked the door and ran to check on Joey. "Joey, are you alright? What happened?" Joey rolled over on his back towards Yugi, showing him his wounds. Joey had a busted lip, his forehead was bleeding, a bloody nose, the side of his arm was cut awkwardly, a black eye forming and Indian burns on his arms and neck. Yugi gasped. "Who did this to you Joey?!?!?" Yugi cried. Joey looked up at Yugi. "M-my old m-man…" He panted out. "Grandpa!! Yami!!! Help!!" Yugi shouted. "May I be of some assistants?" Jono asked as he rushed over to Joey, panting as well. Yugi looked up at him in confusion. "Who are you?!?!" Yugi held Joey close to him. "D-don't worry Yug'…he…Jono's a friend…" Joey past out in Yugi arms, Yugi panicked.

"Joey!!!" "Master Joey!!!" "Jono hold him, I'll get help!!" "Of course!" Jono grabbed a hold of Joey, Yugi ran to the store area to get help. "Yami! Grandpa! Help!!!" "Whoa Yugi slow down!" "What happened? What's wrong Yugi?" "It's Joey –pant- his father did it to him –pant- ya have to help quick!!" Yugi, Yami and Grandpa raced back to where Joey was laying unconscious. Grandpa knelled down next to Joey, his eyes went wide then turned towards Yami and Yugi. "Yami gets some hot and cold water!" "Right!" Yami raced to the kitchen. "Yugi get some hand towels and that hook needle!" "Alright!!" Yugi ran up stairs to the bathroom.

"Is there anything I can do Master?" Grandpa looked at the boy he hadn't noticed. "My name is Jono; do you not remember Master Shimon?" Right before Solomon could say anything Yami came in with the hot and cold water; Yugi came down with the hand towels and needle. "You…uh…Jono, help me carry him to the couch." Jono nodded and lifted Joey up off the floor and onto the couch. Yami set the hot water down next to Solomon as he dipped the hook needle in and pulled it back out. "Jono," "Yes?" "Hold him still, even thought he's unconscious pain can wake anyone." Jono held Joey down. Solomon began to sew up the large cut as Joey began to jerk about. "AH! AHHHHHAA!!" Yami and Yugi help Jono too. Finally, when Joey was stitched up, everything was calm once more. Except for the boy named Jono who didn't once leave Joey's side.

* * *

Tell me what you think! R+R 


End file.
